Ardent
by voluptas1
Summary: Muraki kidnaps Hisoka from his castle and forces him into marriage. Reviews would be appreciated but no flames though. MurHis and eventual TsuHis Update: Chapter 8 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own the characters. They belong to Yoko Matsushita.

Summary: AU. Hisoka Kurosaki is kidnapped from his castle by Muraki and forced into marriage. Muraki/Hisoka, eventual Tsuzuki/Hisoka

Reviews: Yes please but no flames! I'll just delete them and act as if they never existed.

Warnings: There will be explicit scenes later but I will direct you to where they can be read.

Ardent

Silver eyes gazed at the immense castle and a smirk spread on the man's face. Nagare Kurosaki made a terrible mistake of not agreeing to making an alliance with him, Kazutaka Muraki. Two weeks ago Muraki met with the lord and master of the Kurosaki kingdom with the hopes of forming an allegiance that would be most beneficial for him. Nagare had turned down the suggested alliance, making it clear that he didn't trust Muraki's intent. Besides, the kingdoms have been at peace, Nagare had pointed out. Hiding his anger, Muraki smiled and bowed politely, thanking Nagare for taking time out of his busy schedule to meet with him. As he left the kingdom he swore he would make Nagare pay for his insolence.

Now he was back, with the blackness of night to cloak him, to prove that one shouldn't turn down an offer from Kazutaka Muraki. He signaled his men to move toward the castle and to silence any guards they run into. He planned a ransacking of Nagare's beloved castle. One of the men signaled that it was safe for Muraki to move forward. Nagare obviously had not been too concerned about him considering the guard duty has so far been light. Still, Muraki isn't a stupid man and still moved on with careful precision. They made their way into the castle and Muraki, using hand gestures, gave them signs of which way they need to go. Muraki's plan was to do this quietly and efficiently so that Nagare wouldn't know what hit him till morning. This would cause unsettledness and fear in the castle. The people won't feel safe and wonder if Nagare was really capable of protecting them. Muraki's men knew to come back in twenty minutes to the place where they had entered the castle and they all made their way through the castle.

Muraki walked up to the upper levels of the castle, knowing that's where Nagare and his family stayed in. He then noticed a pair of french doors at the end of the hallway that was far removed from the other rooms. Out of curiosity, Muraki made his way to them and gently opened the right side door and stepped in. He was greeted by the site of a large bed covered in velvet sheets and a velvet curtain. Cautiously, he moved toward the bed and saw something breathtaking. A young boy, about 14 or 15 years of age sleeping on the bed. The candles around the room highlighted the soft rose glow of the lush, creamy white skin and a small sigh escaped satin soft pillow lips. Tresses of gilded silk splayed upon the dark red pillow. Muraki stared, mesmerized by the boy's beauty. This had to be Nagare's heir, the flaxen hair was a dead giveaway. Its rare for someone to have that shade of blond and green eyes. Wait, green eyes? Muraki realized the boy was awake.

"Who are you?" came the soft and sleepy voice.

End of Chapter 1

Sorry for the short chapter but I hope everyone liked it. The next chapter will be longer. Even though Hisoka, uh, lost his virginity to Muraki when he was 13 years old I changed his age to 15 because I don't think I feel too comfortable with writing a love scenes with a 13 year old. Now, if you all prefer for him to be 13 because that is canon then I'll change his age but for now he's 15.


	2. Chapter 2 kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yami no Matsuei characters.

Sorry about not updating. I've been sick for the past week.

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

Hisoka Kurosaki had been asleep when he felt an unknown presence in his room. He opened his emerald eyes to find a man with the most beautiful silver hair he had ever seen standing by his bed. He blinked his eyes a couple of times; he was still drowsy with sleep and had trouble reading the stranger's emotions.

"Who are you," he asked, clouded with sleep and not knowing what else to do.

The silver haired stranger seemed surprise to find him awake. A smirk then crossed his lovely features.

"My name is Kazutaka Muraki. Are you Nagare Kurosaki's heir?

Hisoka nodded. "Yes I am."

Muraki gave a low laugh. "I'm glad to hear that. I noticed your room is quite a distance off from the other rooms. Why is a beautiful boy such as yourself cut off from the rest of the family?"

Hisoka bowed his head down, kneading the comforter. "My parents don't want me too close to their room, I suppose. I can feel what they're thinking."

"Hmm," An empathic heir. Muraki stepped closer to the bed and placed his hand on the flaxen locks. "So, my pretty doll, what's your name?"

"Hisoka Kurosaki," the boy said formally.

Muraki laughed. The boy was in his night clothes with his hair all mussed up but yet he still presents himself with formality. Only royalty can do that.

"Get up, Hisoka, I'm taking you with me. You belong to me now," Muraki held his hand out.

Hisoka's eyes turned ice cold. "I'm not your property. I belong with my parents."

"Hmm, really?" Muraki placed two fingers onto Hisoka's forehead and whispered something in a foreign tongue. Hisoka's eyes glazed over and he fell against Muraki.

_Time to go_, Muraki thought, as he smiled down at the boy in his arms. Now that he had a new plan, he no longer cared about the ransacking of the castle.

_We're going now_, Muraki silently signaled his men.

Within five minutes his men met him at their rendezvous. They all looked surprised at the bundle Muraki had in his arms but where wise enough to know not to say anything about it. They quietly stole away into the night, leaving no traces of their activities behind.

Muraki held the boy tightly in his arms. He didn't want the Kurosaki to know that he had their son quite yet. No, he had plans for the boy and he didn't want any outside disturbances to ruin those plans.

Hisoka woke up in a daze, blinking a couple of times before realizing that he wasn't in his bed. He sat up and looked around the room. It was lavishly furnished, even more so than his own room. Hisoka didn't move from the bed in fear of breaking one of the delicate objects that decorated the room. He had to be in the home of the silver haired stranger-Muraki. The question was why was he here? Hisoka shivered even though the room was warm; he wanted to go home. There was a knock and the door opened. Muraki entered, dressed entirely in silver white.

"Slept well, my doll?" he asked sincerely.

Hisoka stared at him.

"Today is a big day for you. I don't want you to be worn out so easily, especially with your powers."

Hisoka was silent for a moment. "My powers don't bother you?"

"Of course not. Why should they?"

"I-it scares some people," Hisoka whispered.

"Well, it doesn't scare me. Now, come on, you need to get ready." Muraki pulled the covers off of Hisoka.

"For what?" Hisoka asked, his innocence shining brightly through his green eyes as he got off the bed.

"Why, for our wedding ceremony," Muraki said gleefully.

The words sunk through to Hisoka in an instant. He stepped further back away from Muraki.

"No, I'm not marring you! My parents already arranged a betrothed for me. I'm getting married when I turn 16!"

"I don't care about that," Muraki grabbed the boy's arm and yanked him to his chest. "Now, let's go."

Hisoka struggled against Muraki's grasp and managed to give him a swift kick. Muraki grunted a little, letting go of Hisoka. The boy took this as an opportunity to make a break for it and ran to the door. He reached for the knob only to find himself unable to move.

_What's going on? _Hisoka thought fearfully. He couldn't move any of his limbs.

Muraki gave a heavy sigh. "So we're going to have to do this the hard way. I was hoping you would be more cooperative."

Hisoka felt himself being lifted up as Muraki swept him up in bridal style. He may be paralyzed physically but it didn't curb his empathy. He felt Muraki's dark joy and something else but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. It was an emotion he never felt before.

Muraki carried him to another room where there were three uniformed women waiting.

"The ceremony is in two hours. Make sure he's ready," Hisoka heard Muraki telling the women.

Oh God. What's going to happen to him?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 3: The Wedding

The three women immediately went to work, pulling clothes out of a closet and brushes from a dresser. They all chatted with one another, knowing who was to do what and in what order. Hisoka remained motionless. He wanted to kick, scream, do whatever, just as long as he had some sort of movement. But nothing came to him, no blinking, flexing his fingers; he couldn't even attempt to talk. Unhappily, all Hisoka could do was sit there as the women talk incessantly and stroking his cheek, squealing in delight about how soft his skin and hair was. One of the women started to brush his hair as another one started to give a manicure.

"Oh your hands are so delicate!" she squealed in a high pitched voice. "Don't worry your hands are already so pretty this won't take long at all!"

Hisoka stared blankly.

The third woman laid out the wedding clothes: pure silk white pants and a flimsy white button up shirt that's seemingly translucent. After the other two were done grooming him, they left him up on his feet so the third woman could put his clothes on. With incredible gentleness, she pulled the silk pants up until it rested around his hips, then buttoned up the loose shirt within seconds. She motioned to the other women to seat him on the bench that sat in front of a mirror. Kneeling before Hisoka, she produced a pair of satin hermes sandals and place them on his feet as if he were Cinderella.

"There!" the third woman proclaimed. "You have to be the loveliest bride I have ever seen. You are fortunate, indeed. To be able to marry such a man as Lord Muraki.

Inside Hisoka shuddered. He doesn't feel fortunate at all. He wanted to go home.

The ceremony hall lit up with hundreds of candles that casted a haunted glow. Calla lilies interweaved between the pillars of candles throughout the room. The deep blood red carpet led up to the alter filled with white roses. The burning scent of lilies and roses filled Hisoka's nostrils as he stood at the doorway. He had regained his own will but he could feel that Muraki still had the power to control him, if deemed necessary. He noticed that only three other men were here: Muraki, who was dressed in black, the priest and a long, dark haired man in a richly colored kimono. Against his will, he slowly made his way up to the alter. Muraki held his hand out to Hisoka as he came closer. The boy placed his hand into Muraki's and he enclosed it tightly. They stood in front of the priest while the dark haired man stayed off to the side.

The priest began, "Will you, as the witness to this blessed event, please state your name out loud?"

Hisoka blinked before realizing that the priest was referring to the unknown man.

The man bowed. "My name is Oriya. I am here to serve as a witness to Kazutaka Muraki's wedding."

The priest nodded and turned back to the couple. "Now we may proceed with the ceremony. Kazutaka, please place your hand over your bride's."

Muraki dropped his tight grip and moved his hand over Hisoka's.

"Do you, Kazutaka, take Hisoka to be your wife?" the priest asked.

Hisoka felt chilled by Muraki's hand even thought it was barely touching his. He kept wanting to look back at the door in hopes that his father would break through and rescue him. He should of figured out where he was by now, shouldn't he? _Why aren't you here, father? _He faintly heard the priest continuing along with the speech and then he heard Muraki.

"I do."

The priest turned to Hisoka. "Do you, Hisoka, promise to love, serve and obey your lord and master, Kazutaka? Do you promise to care for him, his children, and his needs? You will be faithful to Kazutaka only. You will not visit the bed of anyone else but your lord. Your life is his and his only. Do you understand this?"

Hisoka felt something break instead of him. This is his life, he has no other. He opened his mouth, there was no force needed for this.

"I do," Hisoka whispered.

"May I have the ring?" the priest asked.

Oriya handed the ring to the priest.

"I bless this ring," the priest chanted before he gave it to Muraki.

The ring, like Muraki's hand, felt cold as it was slid onto Hisoka's long, slender finger.

"This ring symbolizes the eternal bond between his lordship and his bride. May you forever have blessed days."

Muraki pulled Hisoka into an impassioned embrace and kissed him. Hisoka made no attempt of resisting, instead he pliantly kissed back.

After the ceremony Hisoka was taken to Muraki's bed chamber by the third woman. She helped him out of his clothes and dressed him in a soft blue translucent yutaka. Hisoka blushed.

"I--isn't there another yutaka I can wear?"

The woman chuckled. "I'm afraid not, sweetie. This is a standard wedding night yutaka in his Lordship's kingdom."

Hisoka began to shake as he tied the sash tightly around his waist.

The woman gently took Hisoka's shaking hands into her own.

"It will be alright. His Lordship will take care of you just as long as you do as he says. And please don't be afraid of what will happen tonight. The Master is a sensualist and passion runs in his blood."

"Okay," Hisoka whispered even though he wasn't entirely sure what she was talking about. His father planned on explaining what happened between a husband and wife when his own wedding drew nearer.

"Here," the woman handed him a frosted glass. "This nectar will help calm your nerves."

Hisoka accepted it gratefully and took a sip. It tasted like the nectar of honeysuckle that he enjoyed so much as a child. Eagerly, he drank the rest.

"When the Master comes in, you need to be on the bed," she started to explain.

Hisoka then took a look around the room. It was large, bigger than any bed room he seen. Thick carpeting covered the entire room and there were grand french doors that led out to the out to the balcony. There were other doors that lead, presumably to the closet and bathroom. The walls had paintings of erotic figures of classical mythology and Arabian style decor. But the most impressive site of the room was the massive canopy bed covered in white. The canopy poles ran straight up to the ceiling. Thick, white gauzy curtains covered the bed, forming a cocoon. Despite the thickness, the material was so fine that it appeared like mist was surrounding the bed. An ivory satin comforter covered the mattress as well as several satin pillows. When Hisoka drew closer to the bed he noticed that the bed was lathered in white rose petals with a flush of pink at the tips.

_Muraki must love roses_, Hisoka idly thought.

"Come along, dear," the woman helped Hisoka up onto the bed.

"Should I lay down or sit up?" Hisoka asked nervously.

She giggled. "Sit up so the Master can see you when he comes in."

Before leaving the room she lit up a couple of rose scented candles. Hisoka heard the door locking.

Obviously Muraki had no faith that he'll stay in the room. Hisoka glanced around the bed. With this bed so large and the curtains encompassing it, he felt like he was in another room. There was a large mirror on the wall and he had to wonder why Muraki needed a mirror overlooking his bed. Looking up he noticed there was a painting on the ceiling similar to the mythological ones on the bedroom walls. This painting had rosy cheek erotes surrounding a pair of nude lovers. Hisoka quickly looked away, feeling apprehensive but anxious for Muraki to arrive. He was dreading it but at the same time he wanted to get over this feeling.

Hisoka's heart rate shot up as he heard the door unlocking. Muraki stepped into the room and smiled brightly at his bride.

"My new love," he said softly as he approached the bed.

End of Chapter 3

Sorry for ending it there but have no worries, folks. The next chapter will be dedicated entirely to the love scene.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters, they belong to Yoko Matsushita.

Notes: Sorry if Hisoka seems out of character but I promise that soon we will see the feisty side of the empath we all know and love.

Chapter 4: Consummation

Hisoka's eyes widened as he took in the sight of his new "husband." Muraki stood before the bed wearing a similar yukata but its black and it wasn't nearly as sheer as his own. His silver hair and pale skin glowed with the lightening of the room. The same emotion Hisoka felt from Muraki earlier was back in full force and now he began to realize what it was because his body's reacting to that emotion. He hated to admit it but Muraki looked incredibly attractive, not that Muraki hadn't looked handsome before but in this setting Hisoka found it difficult to deny his attraction to the man. Hisoka felt something on his leg and realized it was Muraki's hand. He fell so deep into his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that his husband touched him. Hisoka's body stilled, his breathing became more rapid. He wasn't sure how to react.

"My beautiful new love," Muraki murmured again, caressing the silken leg. He lifted his hand to the boy's face and stroked the soft flesh. Such perfect skin: snow white infused with soft blushing rose. Only angels have skin like this. He leaned in and kissed Hisoka's lips before whispering

"My Angelface."

Not knowing why, Hisoka blushed at that endearment. Muraki has a deep coldness to him but he also has a certain allure that drew people to him, that's drawing Hisoka to him. The boy just couldn't figure out what Muraki was up to.

Muraki smiled at his bride's blushing cheeks. He didn't think it was possible for his arousal to grow even more but those blushing cheeks made it so. Muraki tugged at the obi of Hisoka's yukata, causing the robe to open up. Hisoka yelped in surprise and clutched his yukata together.

"Angelface," Muraki said in a soft but demanding voice. "Take the yukata off. Don't make me ask again."

Reluctantly, Hisoka pulled the robe off, leaving him in the nude and under Muraki's scrutiny. Muraki touched Hisoka's chest-- no more like exploring as he rubbed his skin and tweaked his nipple, eliciting a moan from the boy.

"Mmmm, gorgeous," Muraki kissed him, tongue probing the velvety mouth. Hisoka's hands gripped Muraki's yutaka as the unfamiliar emotions of ardor wrecked havoc on his body. Muraki then took Hisoka's right hand and guided it down to his erection.

"See Angelface, this is what you're doing to me."

Hisoka panicked as he felt Muraki's erection under the robe, suddenly this all became too real for him. "Please stop!"

Silver eyes turned cold. "You will not deny me my right as a husband. I will have my pleasure tonight but its up to you whether or not you want that pleasure returned."

Hisoka cringed as he heard that sensual voice become tinged with iciness. In so few words did that voice promise punishment if he didn't do as he was told. Hisoka bowed his head down.

"That's a good boy." Muraki disrobed, letting the material drop to the floor. He crawled onto the bed and closed the curtains, leaving them in a silk and satin cocoon. He turned to look at Hisoka when he saw the boy gaping at him or rather, his cock.

Smiling widely, he said, "Don't worry love, it'll fit." Muraki then pulled Hisoka flushed against him, kissing him deeply. Hisoka moaned in pleasure and began to knead the older man's back. Muraki tangled his hands into the silky fine hair as he continued to plunder the boy's mouth with his lips and tongue.

_Uh, this feels good_, Hisoka thought. He felt as if his empathy and body were being opened up to a new world as new senses flooded into him. These senses were so powerful that Hisoka wanted to be consumed by them while melting into Muraki's arms.

Muraki lowered Hisoka onto the rose petals as the boy mewled in protest of being separated from the warm embrace.

"Shhh, Angelface," Muraki cooed as he looked at his bride in admiration. The white roses really do suit Hisoka perfectly. The boy's skin was as just as white and the pink that tinged the tips of the roses matched the soft blush that tinted his cheeks. His dark green eyes were half closed and he was slightly panting. The erection the boy was now sporting proved his desire, there was no escape for him now; not that he ever had a chance to escaped. Muraki reached over to the shelf that lie behind the bed and grabbed a tube. He poured some lube over his fingers and looked at the boy again, sighing. The beautiful, erotic sight of Hisoka laying flushed among the rose petals would make for an exquisite painting. Yes, tomorrow he will start his greatest masterpiece.

Muraki bent down to kiss Hisoka again, this time he covered the boy's body with his. He reached behind Hisoka and lifted him slightly up so he could massage his bottom. Hisoka's panting deepened as their erections rubbed together and his butt was being so intimately touched. Muraki then spread Hisoka's buttocks and pushed one of his lubed fingers into the virginal body. Hisoka gasped out at the intrusion as tears began to form in his eyes. Muraki hushed him by devouring his lips and plunging his tongue into the warm mouth.

"Pain comes before pleasure, love," Muraki whispered, inserting a second finger in.

_He's certainly right_, Hisoka thought as pleasurable pain coursed through his hips.

Muraki removed his fingers and placed his cock at the prepared entrance. Slowly, he pushed in, sighing in pleasure as he did so. Hisoka gripped onto pale shoulders as he felt the large cock steal his virginity. Muraki sheathed himself fully into his bride, staying still so he could savor the moment. Slowly, he began thrusting into the boy, thoroughly enjoying the look of pleasure that showed on his face. Muraki felt something unusual and realized that his cock was being intimately massaged by Hisoka. Hmmm, so the boy does have other special gifts besides his empathy. He continued to thrust, reveling in the feel of Hisoka's inner muscles stroking him.

Hisoka rocked his hips along with Muraki's, feeling how deeply connected they were now. Hisoka heard panting and grunting and realized that they were coming from him as well as Muraki. He peered at Muraki's face twisted in pure pleasure and knew that he must look the same. Muraki's cock thrusted deeply causing Hisoka to gasp out:

"Un, Uh!" Hisoka wrapped his arms around Muraki, feeling the need to hold on as he felt something building up inside of him.

Sensing that Hisoka needs his release, Muraki reached down between their bodies and began stroking Hisoka's manhood. Hisoka's eyes widened as he did this and began shaking his head.

"Let it go, Angelface," Muraki said as he began to pump faster.

Hisoka felt himself explode as he was overridden with intensity. Muraki thrusted a few more times before emptying his seed into Hisoka's pliant body. Steam has risen up from their sweat sheened bodies and now it cloaked the air as well as the mirror on the wall. Muraki rolled them both over to their sides without pulling out of Hisoka. He ran his fingers through drenched gilded hair and felt an animalistic pride swelling up in him for Hisoka had passed out after he orgasmed. Muraki cradled Hisoka to him and pressed his cheek into the young man's hair. Smiling, he already came up with a name for his painting:

Sensual Awakening


	5. Chapter 5 Morning after

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yami no Matsuei characters. They belong to Yoko Matsushita.

Notes: I know that it isn't like Muraki to be so gentle but there is reasoning behind his methods. Tsuzuki will be making an appearance soon so please be patient for his arrival.

Chapter 5: Morning after

Hisoka woke to soft kisses trailing along his neck. Strands of silky silver hair tickled his cheek as he turned his head and was met by a steel gaze.

"Good morning, my love. Did you have pleasant dreams?" Muraki stroked the fair white arms of his bride.

"I-I don't remember," Hisoka's breathing hitched up as Muraki's hands trailed down to his hips and thighs, languidly stroking them.

"Mmmm," Muraki kissed Hisoka, using one hand to keep the boy down while the other one brushed against his nether regions. Hisoka drew in a deep breath at this; despite the soreness of his hips and butt, this felt good.

Muraki began stroking the boy's nether region, reveling in the downy softness of the golden curls that surrounded Hisoka's cock. Hisoka arched his hips and back and sighed. Muraki chuckled and placed his fingers at Hisoka's rosebud entrance and gently probed it.

"Please, I'm still sore," Hisoka moaned, torn between wanting this and fear of the pain it may bring.

"Don't fret, Angelface," Muraki cooed. "You were born for this."

Hisoka's mind was too hazy to take in what he said. His legs were wrapped around Muraki's waist and he was pinned down by Muraki's strong arms. Muraki's cock rubbed against Hisoka's entrance, seeking the velvet warmth to hide in.

Hisoka threw his head back as Muraki began thrusting, letting himself get lost in satin and pleasure.

The paint brush stroked the canvas lovingly, always knowing what direction to take. Every little detail of Hisoka on the bed of roses was etched in Muraki's mind. He was able to remember such things as how Hisoka's eyes half lidded in lust and how his right leg was slightly bent. Muraki hadn't bothered with making a sketch first. There was no need since he had a photographic memory.

Muraki left his Angelface at the breakfast table to make some inquiries before he began to paint his masterpiece. The lovemaking had been fantastic, both last night and this morning. Both times, Muraki felt like he was in heaven being buried to the hilt inside the lovely body. The way his cock was massaged by Hisoka's inner flesh left him rapturous but sated at the same time. In one night he became addicted to Hisoka's body. There was something special about Hisoka and Muraki decided it needed to be investigated. He already knew everything about Nagare and the Kurosaki lineage but he knew nothing of Hisoka's mother, Rui. He asked Oriya to look into it. Oriya was not only his most trusted friend but he also had incredible connections that could find out information within hours of starting a search.

Dipping his brush into the paint, Muraki continued on with his painting, enjoying the relaxation of the slow pace.

Hisoka wondered around the castle aimlessly. He was bored and had nothing else to do. He was getting tired of walking, it also doesn't help that he was so sore from Muraki's ardent lovemaking. The castle was huge, just like his father's but there was no fear of getting lost. Muraki's servants always kept their eyes on him, making sure he doesn't do anything stupid or get himself into trouble. Actually, Hisoka found it annoying. He wanted to be left alone with his thoughts. There were large French doors up ahead that had beautiful sketches carved into them. Hisoka gazed at them in appreciation before opening the doors. His eyes widened in surprise at the sight before him. Hundreds upon hundreds of books were everywhere. The walls were all lined up with shelves of books and there several tall bookcases packed with the written word. Hisoka felt giddy with excitement. This library rivaled his father's own. The room itself was stunning, with dark, rich carpeting that covered wall to wall as well as a fireplace that gave the place a cozy feel despite its vastness. Hisoka walked to the first shelf on his right and pulled out a book. He looked at the cover and saw that it was poetry. Hisoka sighed in happiness, he loved poems but then again he loved every kind of writing. Hisoka sat down on a plush lounge chair and began reading.

One of the servants told Muraki that Hisoka was in the library for the past 4 hours. He went in to find that Hisoka had fallen asleep while reading. The book was lying on Hisoka's chest and moved up and down along with his deep breathing. Muraki picked up the book and saw that it was a volume of Romantic poetry. He sat down on the couch and pulled the boy into his arms, rubbing his nose against the satiny cheek. Emerald eyes blinked open and then Hisoka jumped out of Muraki's arms.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep here," Hisoka breathed out.

Muraki laughed. It was always a good that the boy still had some fear of him.

"It's alright Angelface," Muraki said. "I'm actually glad that you seem fond of reading."

Hisoka's cheeks tinged pink. "Really?"

"Mmmhmm," Muraki purred, pulling Hisoka back into his arms. The boy sat limply in his lap. Muraki kissed the outer shell of his ear and whispered:

"I send you a cream-white rosebud // With a flush on its petal tips // For the love that is present and sweetest // Has a kiss of desire on the lips." (1)

Muraki pulled Hisoka's face in for a kiss. He hungrily devoured Hisoka's pillowy lips, tasting the softness and plumpness of the sweet flesh. After pulling away, he saw that Hisoka's face was flushed and lips kiss swollen. He felt his arousal growing and was tempted to take the boy there and now. No, the bedroom was a better place for what he wanted to do to his wheat haired angel.

"White roses really do suit you," Muraki said as he stood up, carrying Hisoka bridal style.

The book had fallen to the ground, unnoticed.

(1)The poem was written by John Boyle O'Reilly.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the YnM characters.

AN: I'm debating whether or not to continue posting this story on this site. By the lack of reviews I've been getting I can only assume that most of the readers lost interest in this story. If you are enjoying this story, then please, review and let me know. If you don't have an account, then please sign up for one. It only takes about a minute. I only accept signed reviews because 1) I want to be able to contact the reviewers to thank them or ask them questions and 2) so if anyone wants to try to flame me then I'll be able to contact them or send their emails to the proper authorities. To those who have reviewed, I give you a big thank you! Your reviews mean alot.

Some of you have been asking about Tsuzuki. Have no fear he will be turning up sooner than you think.

Warning: Muraki starts to show his true colors

Chapter 6

Muraki unceremoniously dumped Hisoka onto their bed and ordered him to take of his clothes and then proceeded to undo his own. Just like the wedding night, the sheets were lathered in rose petals (this time the petals are dark red) and the room was filled with the scent of rose candles. A few of the candles lay burning on the overboard of the bed. Hisoka unbuttoned his shirt and pulled his pants off as he stared at the large ornate mirror that overlooked the bed.

"Why do you have a mirror here?" Hisoka asked hugging his legs to cover his nudity.

Muraki let his clothes fall to the ground as he gave a wide grin. "I'll show you, my love," he sat down on the satin covers and tossed Hisoka's clothes off the bed before untying the white, gauzy bed curtains.

"First," Muraki began. "Don't you ever try to cover yourself up in my presence." He pulled the boy's legs out and Hisoka yelped in surprise. "Second, get on your hands and knees."

Hisoka did as he was told and got into the position. He felt rather uncomfortable being like this with his bare ass in the air. It was more than just being uncomfortable, he felt vulnerable.

"Now, look at the mirror," Muraki commanded softly.

Hisoka looked up at the mirror. The reflection showed Muraki draping himself over his back with one hand in his hair and the other caressing his white thigh, moving closer to his nether region. He not only felt vulnerable but he looked it as well. Hisoka suddenly felt dark lust dripping out of Muraki as his cock brushed against his butt. The emotion was startling and Hisoka grew uneasy. Yes, he knew that the man's spirit was dark and perhaps a little sinister but he never realized how powerful the feelings were. He gave out another yelp as Muraki's cock tried to find its way into his hole. Hisoka turned and shot a glare at Muraki.

"Oh, Angelface, don't give me that face," Muraki grasped Hisoka's chin and kissed him fully on the lips.

Hisoka's back arched painfully as Muraki continued with his brutal kiss. Hisoka clutched the soft sheets as he tried to pull away but doing so resulted in a loud slap on his ass. He winced at the heated sensation that stung his flesh.

"Don't. Pull. Away," Muraki warned in a low voice. He stroked the boy's smooth hips before grasping them tightly.

Without preparation Muraki pushed into Hisoka, his fingernails dug into the tender flesh of the hips. Hisoka cried out at the intrusion, tears fell down his flushed cheeks.

"Mmmm, love, please make that sound again," Muraki moaned in pleasure.

Hisoka tried to hold back his tears. There was no way he was going to give Muraki the satisfaction—

"Uh, stop!" Muraki pulled out till just the tip of his cock was still in the boy then slammed back inside, forced cries spilled out of Hisoka's mouth. More angry tears rolled down his cheeks as he saw the look of pure rapture on Murak's face in the reflection of the mirror. Not being able to look anymore, Hisoka hung his head low.

Muraki continued to thrust in and out of his bride, reveling in the fact the boy's inner passage still welcomed him, still willing to massage him most intimately. A sheen of sweat covered Hisoka's back as he continued to cry out and hating himself for it. Muraki buried his head in the crook of Hisoka's slender neck, inhaling the sweet aroma that was purely Hisoka. Ready to come, Muraki yanked Hisoka up by his hair, forcing the boy to look up at the mirror.

"Watch," Muraki growled. "I want you to see me have my pleasure."

Keeping a firm grip on Hisoka's hair, Muraki continued to thrust hard and fast while watching Hisoka's face in the mirror. It was so arousing to watch those beautiful, tear filled green eyes glare with such hatred. Muraki knew, though, that deep down his bride actually enjoyed this. There was little doubt in Murak's mind that Hisoka would become a proper masochist. With a few more thrusts, Muraki finally came and spilled his seed into Hisoka's wounded passage. Hisoka collapsed as soon as Muraki pulled out of him. Hisoka was panting and heaving when Muraki lay down and took him into his arms.

Hisoka snapped. "Don't touch me!!" a bright light suddenly flashed in the room.

Muraki stared at his wounds, noting that both hands and arms were singed and bleeding. "Hmmm, how interesting."

Hisoka's eyes widened at the sight. He hadn't realized that he was capable of doing that. A sliver of satisfaction trembled in his heart. The bastard got what he deserved. A touch of fear hit Hisoka when he saw a smirk grow on Muraki's face.

"Well, I guess I better clean myself up," Muraki got up from the bed, leaving his wilted bride tremble in confusion. Hisoka was expecting some kind of punishment but Muraki had other things on his mind. Hisoka's empathy was more powerful then he anticipated. He had to look up a spell to curb that power.

"Go to sleep," Muraki ordered Hisoka before leaving the bedroom.

Hisoka sighed and rolled over to his side and instantly regretted it. Sharp pain shot straight up his hips. _This isn't going to be a fun night_, Hisoka thought.

The only comforting thought Hisoka had, was that if Muraki should ever try to pull that stunt again, he had the ability to push the older man away.

Muraki walked to his study, determined to find a spell to quell his boy's power. It was too dangerous for him to let Hisoka's power go unrestrained.He stopped for a moment and sighed. He hadn't meant to take the boy the way he had, at least, not for the time being. It was part of the plan, to shower the boy with affection until he was hopelessly in love with him and then, Muraki could take him however he pleased and Hisoka would beg prettily for more. Still, there was no reason to feel his plan was ruined; after all, his Angelface was a wanton masochist, who longed to be wrapped up in his master's arms.

"What the hell happened to your hands?" a voice said, pulling Muraki out of his thoughts.

Oriya stood in front of him, glaring at the wounds that covered his porcelain flesh.

"My consort," Muraki merely replied

Oriya narrowed his eyes. "That doesn't surprise me, considering what he is. You need to be more careful around that boy."

"So you do have some news for me, then?"

"C'mon, I'll help wrap your hands up," Oriya pushed the study's door open.

The two men walked into the study and shut the door tightly. Muraki sat down on his favorite leather chair while Oriya grabbed some bandages and kneeled in front of the silver haired man.

Taking the pale, white arm, Oriya gently began wrapping the gauze around the wounds. Muraki leaned forward and whispered into Oriya's ear.

"Tell me all that you know."

_Eyes of amethysts filled with warmth showered him with love and admiration. Hisoka reached up to touch the face that those eyes belonged to; the warm flesh felt so smooth under his caressing fingertips. Tresses of fine chocolate rubbed against his cheek, making him feel safe and at home._

Blinking warily, Hisoka realized that he was awake, even though he had no desire to be. That strange dream he had was strangely comforting and he wanted to go back there. His hips and ass still ached from Muraki's brutal lovemaking the night before. Perhaps he should take a long, relaxing bath to cleanse himself of the older man. Yes, a bath sounded like a lovely idea. Hisoka gingerly got up from the bed when the door opened. Muraki walked in with a maid carrying a breakfast tray in back of him. Quietly, he told the maid to lay the tray down on the table and dismissed her from the room. Muraki smiled widely at Hisoka, who looked uncomfortable being alone with this man.

"How are you feeling, Angelface," Muraki asked brightly.

Hisoka glared at him. "Not that you really care, but I'm fine. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to take a bath," he said coolly.

The silver haired man laughed. "Oh, my Angel," he pulled Hisoka into a forced hug. "You can take a bath later. Let's have some breakfast."

Hisoka was about to snap that he wasn't hungry but a large growl erupted from his belly. He blushed and wrapped his arms around his stomach in embarrassment. Muraki chuckled as he sat down on the bench by the table. He patted the seat next to him and Hisoka rolled his eyes but he did sit down. He was hungry after all. Muraki lifted the tray cover, revealing omelets and fresh fruit were for breakfast. They ate in silence since Hisoka refused to talk to his consort but if Muraki cared, he didn't show it. When they were finished eating, the maid was rung in to take the tray out.

Without saying a word, Hisoka walked over to the dresser and pulled out the clothes he planned to wear for the day, a pair of dark grey silk trousers and a black short sleeved shirt. Muraki pulled out fresh clothes, a white button down shirt and white trousers, as well. He then gestured for them both to go into the bathroom.

"I want to take a bath alone," Hisoka growled.

Muraki smirked, "And I want to spend time with my consort. Is there anything wrong with that?"

He then grabbed Hisoka's arm and the boy willed his power to blast the man away from him but nothing happened. Muraki noticed that Hisoka looked frantic and smiled.

"Dear Angelface, did you really think I would let your power go untamed? I placed a binding spell on your powers this morning and I'm pleased to see that it's working."

_No, his only way of defending himself was gone._ His shoulders sagged in despair, giving Muraki no trouble as he led him to the baths. Briefly, he thought of his dream of amethyst eyes. A swell of determination rose up inside of Hisoka.

_No, there has to be a way for him to escape from that man._

Six Months Have Passed

Hisoka sat out in the garden, under a large willow tree, reading a book. It felt nice to be out in the fresh air, with a breeze blowing through his golden hair. Being outside meant freedom, even if it was only a limited freedom, at least he was able to get out of Muraki's castle every once in awhile. Muraki only allowed Hisoka out in the garden because there was a magical barrier surrounding it so there was no chance of escape. He also made Hisoka promise that he would stay under the shade so that the sun wouldn't damage his pretty skin. Hisoka sighed. Muraki had a strange way of being brutal and tender at the same time. It tore at his empathy, these contradictions. A part of him hated Muraki for his harshness but yet, he couldn't deny that the sensual touches felt so heavenly. Those feelings made him feel wanted. He continued to read, so absorbed in reading he was that he didn't notice one of the servants approach him.

"Young sir," Hisoka looked up at the servant. "The Master wishes to see you in his study."

Hisoka sighed again. Muraki certainly had bad timing but he couldn't keep the man waiting. Well, he could but then he would suffer from the man's wrath and he wasn't in the mood to deal with the consequences right now. He headed towards the study and knocked on it softly. He heard his consort's voice, telling him to come in, so he slowly opened the door to find Muraki sitting at his desk. On the wall, hanged a painting of Hisoka, nude on a bed of roses. Hisoka blushed whenever he saw that painting. Muraki showed it to him a few weeks ago with great pride. He informed the blushing boy that on their wedding night, he inspired him to paint his greatest masterpiece. Hisoka hated to think how many people have seen that portrait but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Ah, good, you're here. Come, there is something I wish to show you," Muraki got up from his desk and steered Hisoka out from the room.

"Where are we going," Hisoka asked as Muraki led him through parts of the castle that he hadn't seen before.

"Shh, we're almost there," Muraki said quietly.

Hisoka remained silent as they walked through the large, cold corridors until they reached to a single door, made of heavy oak. Muraki fished out a brass key and unlocked the door and ushered Hisoka in. Green eyes widened as he realized it was some kind of laboratory. He noticed that there was some kind of misty glass box with tubes connected to it. What was inside of it?

"What is this?" Hisoka whispered.

"This," Muraki said softly, caressing the glass box, "is our son."

Hisoka blinked for a moment. "Uh, what?"

"This is our child," Muraki stated. "He was conceived six months ago."

"No, no, no. It's impossible!" Hisoka yelled. "We're both males. How can there be a child?"

"Hisoka, it's not uncommon for babies to be born this way. Throughout this world there are many same sex couples and they do need to have heirs," Muraki explained as if Hisoka was slow. "You cannot give birth to a child since you're not a woman so we had to do it this way."

Hisoka sank to the floor, unable to comprehend all of this.

"Our son will be perfect. With your heritage and mine, there will be no end to what he could do," Muraki looked down at Hisoka fondly.

"What are you talking about? My empathy? That's a curse, not a gift" Hisoka said.

"Empathy is a rare gift," Muraki said. "I highly doubt that he'll inherit that. I'm talking about your nymph blood. Our son will be blessed with youth for all his life, just as you are."

Hisoka's head shot up. "Nymph? I'm not a nymph!" (1)

Muraki chuckled. "Your mother is one, therefore, so are you. Haven't you realized that your body is so delicately structured whereas your father's isn't? Another trait of a nymph is that their bodies are made for giving pleasure," Muraki took a step closer to Hisoka. "You took me in so easily on our wedding night. I knew there was something special about you."

A child? Never had he imagined having a child this way. For years, Nagare told him that he and his betrothed would be expected to produce an heir to carry on the Kurosaki lineage. He highly doubted his father was expecting his first grandchild to be born this way.

"Angelface," Muraki purred, interrupting the boy's thoughts.

Hisoka looked up at him, his green eyes were unreadable but still full of innocence; he looked so vulnerable. It made Muraki's lust soar highly.

"I'm giving you ten minutes to get up to our room and prepare yourself for me. When I get there, you better be on the bed with your legs spread opened."

Hisoka made no attempt to move. Muraki's eyes narrowed.

"I could always take you here on this floor."

The wheat haired boy stood up quickly and retreated from the room. Muraki looked back at the incubator that held his son. He smiled warmly at it and touched the glass tenderly. He couldn't wait for his child to be born.

"Exactly what do you want me to do chief?" Asato Tsuzuki asked.

Chief Konoe sighed in annoyance. "I want you to investigate Kazutaka Muraki. We suspect that he's being using black magic in the past year."

"Hmm," Tsuzuki murmured, running a hand through his brown hair. "Well, you can count on me chief!" His amethysts eyes sparkled brightly. "I promise to get to the bottom of this."

Author note (1): I debated whether or not to use the idea of Hisoka being a nymph because it occurred to me that some might think I was copying the idea from Laustic's Nymph. The idea of Hisoka being part nymph was something I had in mind since I started this fic and I decided to stick with my original plan.

Also, I'm sorry about taking so long to update. RL simply got in the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yami no Matsuei characters.

Thank you to all those who reviewed. I greatly appreciate them. This chapter is dedicated to those who were kind enough to reveiw.

Chapter 7 Amethyst Eyes

Scratching his head, Tsuzuki took in the size of castle. It was huge and imposing but quite beautiful. Tsuzuki looked down at the piece of paper that had the address and checked to make sure he was at the right place. Yep, this was the place. Tsuzuki hoped he won't get lost in the vastness of it all while trying to investigate. He had to admit that it was an intriguing case. Looking over the files, he noted that the Muraki family had been magic users for generations and there had been hints of dark magic use but not to the degree that would cause any suspicion. What was intriguing was that the current head of the Muraki family hasn't shown any evidence of practicing dark magic but yet he was sent to check out if the guy was clean or not. There had to be something Konoe wasn't sharing. Tsuzuki let out a big sigh. All this thinking was making him hungry, not to mention he should make himself known to one Kazutaka Muraki. Making his way up to the entrance, he briefly wondered if such a large castle would have an equally large kitchen.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Angelface," Muraki called.

Hisoka looked up from the book he was reading. "Yes?"

"I've been informed that you have not visited our son yet. It's been three days since I told you about him," Muraki said.

"Hmph," Hisoka turned back to his book. "Why should you care if I go there or not?"

The book was yanked out from his hands; Hisoka looked up at Muraki, startled.

"I _care _because he is my child as well as yours. Our son deserves to have his parents' full attention even before he's born," Muraki hissed.

"You don't care," Hisoka whispered, still startled by Muraki's reaction. "You don't love anyone."

Muraki laughed softly. "Oh, but I do. Our son means everything to me and I want the best for him. It's important for him to feel your presence while he's in the incubator. So, go now, before I take you there by force."

Hisoka slowly started to head towards the door when Muraki grabbed his arm and pulled him close. He spoke softly into Hisoka's ear.

"I do love you, in my own way."

Hisoka looked at him in bewilderment as Muraki let a smirk spread on his face. He patted Hisoka's butt, telling him to get going. Hisoka glared but did as he was told. Really what could the boy do? Muraki dampened his power so he couldn't use it against him. His plan was going well and as soon as his child was born, he planned to inform Nagare Kurosaki of Hisoka's whereabouts. With his son and grandson living with Muraki, Nagare won't have any choice but to submit to his will and then Muraki will have access to the Kurosaki kingdom. Muraki gazed out the window, replaying his plan in his head when his one of servants came into the room.

"Excuse me, sir, but you have a visitor," the servant said.

"Do I?"

"Yes, he asked if he could see you right away,"

"Oh, I see. Well, then, please show him to my study and tell him I'll be there shortly."

The servant bowed. "Yes, sir."

"Oh, by the way, what's his name?" Muraki asked.

"Asato Tsuzuki," the servant bowed again and left the room.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Alone in the lab, Hisoka stood inches away from the glass incubator. He couldn't see the child that was growing in there but he could feel his presence. Unconsciously, he raised his hand to the glass and touched it. He felt something but what was it? He closed his eyes and kept his hand pressed to the glass then he realized what it was. A heartbeat. His son's heart gently beat in a steady rhythm. Hisoka's eyes opened in amazement; it felt so soothing to feel the child's heart palpitate. A tidal wave of sadness swept over him as he pulled his hand away from the glass. This child won't have a joy filled childhood, not with Muraki and himself as his parents. Despite the tenderness Muraki showed, he was a cold and calculating man who showed little mercy. How can a man like that truly love a small child?

Hisoka took one last look at the incubator and left.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Tsuzuki was led through the massive hallway by Muraki's servant to the study.

"The Master wishes for you to wait for him in here," The servant opened the door and bowed as Tsuzuki walked in.

"Please don't do that," Tsuzuki said. He hated it when people bowed; it was degrading.

The servant ignored him and left. Tsuzuki took a look around the study, it seemed like the typical study until his amethyst gaze rested on one particular painting. Tsuzuki blushed. The painting was large with an ornate frame but that wasn't what made his cheeks turn a dusty pink. It was the youth that lay nude amidst white rose petals, translucent skin flushed like the tips of the delicate petals that made him feel like a blushing school boy. Tsuzuki then noticed the boy's dark green eyes half lidded from what he assumed to be passion. Those eyes, that skin, held him so spell bounded that he didn't realize someone came into the room.

"I see you discovered my consort," a smooth voice said from behind him.

Tsuzuki whirled around. "What?" He saw a man wearing nothing but white with silvery hair, smirking at him.

"My consort looks so beautiful, doesn't he? He's youth forever immortalized," the man said.

"You're married to him?" Tsuzuki looked perplexed. The man has to be in his 30's but the boy doesn't look any order than 16.

"Why yes," the man answered as he extended his hand. "My name is Kazutaka Muraki. Welcome to my home."

Wearily, Tsuzuki grasped Muraki's hands. They felt so cold. "I'm Asato Tsuzuki."

"Pleased to meet you," Muraki said, caressing Tsuzuki's hand before letting it go. "How may I be of service to you?"

"I'm here on behalf of the Ministry to investigate the claims of dark magic being used in this hold."

Muraki's smile widened. "Really, well I can assure you no such thing is being performed here. However, if you must investigate then I will not stop you. If I'm not mistaken, the Ministry's detectives must stay in the vivacity of the investigation, right? I'll have one of my servants set up a room for you."

Tsuzuki's eyes narrowed. Muraki was being too easy going about the whole situation.

_I have to be careful around this guy._

One of the servants (a different one this time) told Tsuzuki to stay in the parlor until his room was ready before proceeding to climb up an enormous staircase. Tsuzuki sighed as he watched the servant disappear upstairs. He was now alone. Muraki informed him that he had some business to attend to and bid him farewell. Tsuzuki didn't mind being away from that man's presence. There was something about him that left a chill clinging to the air. Tsuzuki leaned back on the wall, trying to think of something else. Then images of the boy in the painting flooded his mind. Instantly, his body warmed up from the fire that grew in the deep pit of his belly.

Tsuzuki groaned. _Now wasn't a good time for this._

Sounds of footsteps came down the staircase. _About time_, Tsuzuki thought. _I need a shower_. He looked up, expecting to see the servant but instead someone else was on the staircase. He flushed pink again, realizing who it was.

It was the boy, Muraki's consort, standing in front of him in the flesh, even more beautiful then his portrait.

Tsuzuki gulped. "Unh, uh."

The boy stared at him coolly. "I take it that you've seen my painting?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yami no Matsuei characters.

Chapter 8

Tsuzuki blinked, taking in the sight before him. Muraki's consort was standing before him; flaxen hair softly framed his satin complexion and the green eyes that held Tsuzuki in his place was stern and cool.

_"I take it that you've seen my painting?"_

Tsuzuki's cheeks burned hotly. The boy's blunt question caught him off guard and all he could do was nod meekly. He felt like a pervert for getting turned on by a painting and now that the real thing was in the same room with him, it didn't look like his desire was going down anytime soon.

"Uh," Tsuzuki began.

The boy gave out a sigh and rolled his eyes up to the heavens, as if asking why he was left to deal with an idiot. He glided down the steps in elegant fashion, making Tsuzuki realize that this boy came from a well off family. No low class person could walk with such refinement. The boy stood before him, green eyes still fixed on him. He wasn't very tall, only came up to Tsuzuki's shoulders.

"Why are you here?" the boy asked, his voice, deep and soft tinged with frost.

"Uh, I have some business with Mr. Muraki," Tsuzuki managed to get the words out.

The boy didn't reply to this. He merely stared at Tsuzuki, as if trying to figure out if he was telling the truth.

"Alright," the boy finally said after a few minutes.

Tsuzuki wasn't sure what to make of this, but the boy seemed to accept him being there. One of the maids came down the stairs and bowed to the green-eyed boy before turning to Tsuzuki.

"Your room is ready, sir," she bowed again and scurried off.

Tsuzuki could feel the green eyes burrowing into him.

"I'm here to investigate Mr. Muraki," Tsuzuki informed the boy. "I hope that you won't interfere with the investigation."

"Why would I do that?" the boy answered. He turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Tsuzuki called out, feeling relieved when the boy stopped and turned to look at him.

"What's your name?" Tsuzuki asked.

The boy hesitated. "Hisoka."

"My name is Asato Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki watched the boy turn away and quickly disappeared into one of the many hallways.

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki rolled the name off his tongue. He rather liked saying that name. Hisoka.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hisoka wasn't even sure how he made it outside to his favorite spot. It was shocking to see those amethyst eyes. The very ones that had been haunting his dreams for the past few months. Now the owner of those eyes had said that he was staying here to investigate Muraki. Hisoka had to wonder why Muraki agreed to let the man, Tsuzuki stay here. Hisoka wasn't stupid. He knew that if Muraki didn't want someone around him or his property, he would make them disappear; official or not, Muraki was selective to who could be in his home.

Sliding down on a stoned bench under a large blossomed tree, Hisoka closed his eyes. He was startled when Tsuzuki had asked for his name. He hadn't heard his own name in six months. Muraki always called him Angelface or Love, but never Hisoka. It was surprising how good it felt to hear someone ask for his name. A light breeze blew gently against his face, ruffling his hair. Hisoka let out a sigh, suddenly feeling sleepy. It had been a long morning; first Muraki's "confession" of love, the strange bond he seemed to have formed with his unnaturally conceived son, then meeting the man from his dreams. Thoughts started blending together as they ran rampant in his pretty head; within minutes Hisoka had fallen asleep on the bench.

_"Hisoka, Hisoka," a voice whispered dreamingly. "Wake up, wake up."_

_"Nnn," Hisoka sleepily replied. He was lying upon something velvety and cushiony. _

_The voice giggled and a phantom finger poked Hisoka's side. It felt rather ticklish. _

_"Hmm, stop," Hisoka said, rolling over. He opened his eyes and found himself staring deep into amethyst eyes. Sitting up, Hisoka took in the sight of an amethyst eyed child. "What's your name?"_

_"Asato," the child giggled. "You can call me Asato-chan!"_

_Asato Tsuzuki. Yes, it felt like him._

_"What are you doing here?" Hisoka asked._

_There was another dream-like giggle. "This is my garden."_

_Hisoka clutched his fingers around something soft. He looked down and saw flower petals in his hands. He was sleeping on a bed of plush velvet petals. Hisoka took a look around and saw that they were completely surrounded by lush foliage. _

_"Where's your home?"_

_"This is my home. And I'm so glad that you're here, Hisoka-chan! I was so lonely," Asato informed him as he wrapped his little arms around Hisoka's waist. "I get scared being all by myself."_

_"Shh," Hisoka said softly, stroking the dark brown hair. "You have me now." The urge to comfort the young Tsuzuki was overpowering. He never felt anything like this before._

_"You won't leave me?" Asato asked hopefully._

_"No, I won't."_

_Asato snuggled into Hisoka. "What if he tries to take you away?"_

_"Who?" Hisoka asked. _

_"The silver man."_

Hisoka woke up with a start. His heart ached for the young Tsuzuki. He knew, just knew that that the child reflected the real Tsuzuki. The overwhelming desire to comfort him was still strongly felt by the empath.

"You should be careful when you go outside," Muraki said. Hisoka looked over at his consort, startled. He hadn't even realized that he was now in their bedroom. Muraki sat down next to him and pressed his hand against Hisoka's forehead.

"You shouldn't be falling asleep outside in your delicate condition," Muraki said disapprovingly. "Now you have a fever."

Muraki pushed Hisoka gently back on the bed and pulled the satin comforter up to the boy's chin. "Now, go to sleep. I have to entertain our guest. I believe you met him earlier today." Muraki gave Hisoka a look and smiled. "I do believe he's quite taken with you, but I'm not that surprised. You do have that affect on people." Muraki leaned over and kissed his Angelface's forehead.

Hisoka felt too feverish to comprehend what Muraki had just said and fell back asleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsuzuki tugged at the little black tie he was forced to wear, along with a tux. Not even an hour ago a maid came to his room bearing a box. She innocently told him that the Master of the castle wanted him to open it up right away. To his dismay, the maid informed him that Muraki had said to wear the tux to dinner or get out of his home.

Letting out a sigh, Tsuzuki fixed the bow in place. He hated wearing formal wear like this, but he had to do it for the job. Konoe would be serious displeased if Tsuzuki came back without any hard evidence against Muraki. The only good thing about this was that maybe he would see Hisoka. Although, he had to wonder if that would be a good idea. After he met the young man, he took a cold shower in hopes to calm down his desire. But that didn't work so he had to use his trusty hand to help him. Taking a deep breath, Tsuzuki headed for the dining room.

"Damn it," Tsuzuki cursed. "Where's the dining room?" He had been wondering around for a good 20 minutes. "This place is just too big."

Tsuzuki nearly let out a happy squeal when he saw a maid coming around the corner dusting.

"Hey there, can you tell me where--," Tsuzuki let out a yelp as the maid suddenly yanked his arm.

"What are you doing?" she cried. "The Master will be displeased if you're late!"

"Uh, actually, I'm already a little—," Tsuzuki wasn't able to finish since the maid dragged him down the hall and pushed him through a doorway. Not appreciating the shove, Tsuzuki was about to give a retort when he noticed that he was in the dining room. It wasn't large as he wasn't expecting it to be, but rather, it was cozy and the table had a vase full of red roses. And sitting at the head of the table was Muraki.

"Good evening, Mr. Tsuzuki," Muraki purred. "Dinner hasn't been served yet. I suspected that you would get lost so I asked the cook to wait till you arrived."

"If you knew I wouldn't make it on time then why didn't you have someone show me where it was in the first place?" Tsuzuki asked angrily.

"Oh, I just thought it would be fun to see you flustered," Muraki said merrily. "Now, sit down. Our dinner has arrived."

Clenching his teeth, Tsuzuki sat down. Muraki smirked at this.

"And here I thought you were about to throw a tantrum."

"I was," Tsuzuki admitted. "But I have to think about the mission."

"Ah yes, the mission, however, you won't find anything here," Muraki informed him.

"So you say."

Muraki let out a peal of laughter. "Mr. Tsuzuki, I didn't invite you to dinner to discuss your mission. I merely wanted to have a chat with you. How do you like the roses? I picked them out especially for this dinner. They suit you nicely, don't you think so?"

Tsuzuki turned slightly pink. "What are you playing at?" He ignored the dinner plate that was placed in front of him.

"Nothing. I simply know how to appreciate beautiful things. You've seen my boy."

"Don't you mean your _consort_?"

Muraki fixed him a cold look that could rival Hisoka's. "It doesn't matter what name he's given. He's mine."

Tsuzuki glared. How dare he talk about Hisoka as if he was some kind of possession?

"The boy is like a rare bird," Muraki said softly. "A rare bird needs to be locked away so no one can steal him."

_Birds shouldn't be locked up. They need to be free to roam where they please. Hisoka has the right to be with someone who truly loves him, like m—_

Tsuzuki stopped his thoughts right there. He stared down at his plate, feeling bewildered by his sudden thoughts.

"Please look up, Mr. Tsuzuki," Muraki commanded. "I wish to see those lovely eyes of yours."

Looking up, Tsuzuki looked straight at the silver man before him. "Speaking of your consort, where is he? Isn't it rude for the bride of the Master not to be here to entertain the guest?"

Muraki let out another laugh. "Oh, Mr. Tsuzuki, you really are full of surprises. I wouldn't have thought a man of your status would know such etiquette."

The purple eyes hardened. _He just insulted me!_

"My boy has a rather weak constitution and had to retire early tonight," Muraki said simply. "You're eyes are quite beautiful, especially when you're angry."

Tsuzuki stood up abruptly. "I didn't come to dinner to listen to this crap," Tsuzuki stalked off.

Amusement danced in Muraki's eyes as he watched Tsuzuki leave in a huff. His gaze trailed over to the uneaten plate of food.

"Cook!" Muraki called out. "I think this plate should be sent up to Mr. Tsuzuki. I don't think he'll be pleased to go to bed on an empty stomach."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry for taking so long! I've been sick and it took me a lot longer to get over it then I thought it would have.


End file.
